Legacy
by cmcgi35
Summary: This story takes place twelve days after the fourth book in the inheritance cycle. designed to be my take on what the fifth book should be like if one were to be written. Rated T for violence.


Eragon awoke in the early hours of the morning and took a wiff of the air. _hmm still at sea. he t_hought thoroughly disappointed. Pushing through his foul mood, as he had done for his last twelve mornings outside of Alagaisia, Eragon stood and surveyed his cabin, realizing for the first time that he had not been paying much attention to the ships layout. He was in a small but warm cabin made entirely of wood. There was little furniture apart from a small writing desk, a cupboard for him to store his clothes and a mediocre sized chest the color of starlight, made from an unknown material by the elves. Eragon approached the chest to ensure that the contents were still safe, just as he had done on every morning past. He crouched before the chest and studied its intricate lock; the small padlock had a startling green shine and markings so small no one but the elves and himself could spot them. He continued to let his fingers drift over the miniscule tails of the dragons marked on the lock and spoke in a whisper of the ancient language. "Ethgri Adurna." The lock suddenly changed color from its bright emerald green, to a dull sapphire blue and began to shine as bright as a dragons scales before Eragon continued his spell. "Istalri!" The lock caught alight, unclipped and fell to the ground, illuminating the surrounding cabin walls in a deep and magical ruby red. Eragon smiled to himself as the dark red fire extinguished and he opened the chest, already feeling the minds of those within. He allowed himself a sigh of relief as he counted the numerous dragon eggs inside and found none missing. Eragon knew that not a soul possessed the knowledge required to open this chest, apart from blodhgarm, himself, the eldunari and of course Saphira. Not to mention the fact that they were still in the middle of the ocean, with no one but the elves on board. He still worried however, knowing that these eggs carried the soul hope of their entire race. As expected Saphira's thoughts then breached his own. _Ah so the eggs remain safe. I am glad. _

Eragon allowed himself another smile as his identity once again merged with that of his faithful companions. _As am I Saphira, but we need to find land soon. This ship is driving me mad. _A strong sense of agreement washed across their mental link as Saphira showed him an image of herself soaring above the clouds with Eragon on her back. _It looks great Saphira. I think we shall fly together today. Give me a moment to get ready won't you?_

Eragon felt her unbound excitement as she responded. _Of course. I need time to return to the ship anyway, as I have been hunting._

Eragon then picked up the plain blue lock and placed it around the entrance to the elven chest. He once again lowered his voice to a whisper and spoke in the ancient language. "Adurna, brakka laufsblad. Solus, slytha." A mere moment after he ended the phrase the lock clicked shut and regained its usual emerald green glow and pulsed a deep red only once. Once he had double checked the strength of the lock Eragon rose to his feet, turning to face himself in a mirror adorned on the wall opposite to the cabin door. After a simple spell the stubble lining his jaw dropped to the ground leaving him to stare at a bare elven face. As much as he thanked the celestial dragons for his transformation he did not entirely approve of the way his jaw was now angled and had come up with an idea to solve the issue. _Saphira, now that our training with Oromis has come to an end, perhaps I should grow a beard? It would help hide this ridiculous jaw line of mine._

He felt a strong amusement as Saphira answered. _If you wish Eragon. After all a man of adventure such as yourself can never truly be too rugged can he?_

He smiled at Saphira's playful teasing. _Laugh all you want you giant lizard! I think it will look good. _No answer was forthcoming apart from a reluctant thought of agreement. A small chuckle escaped his lips, as he opened the door to the rest of the ship, rubbing the points of his ears as he had become accustomed to doing. "Blodhgarm!" He called over the deck, adressing his elven body guard.

Blodhgarms reply came as quickly as the call was delivered. "yes shadeslayer? is something wrong?"

Eragon smiled. Blodhgarm always seemed to think something could be wrong. "No, no be calm. i merely wish to enlighten you that Saphira and I have decided to fly together today, if you have no objections.

A low purr emanated from the fur covered elfs throat as eragon knew he imagined the sight of a dragon carring its rider across the open expanses of the ocean. "I of course have no objections shadeslayer, but be careful. we are a long way from alagasia and you do not know what kind of creatures may rule this sky.

Eragon realised the possible danger and responded accordingly. "Yes you are right. We will be carefull and thank you for the warning." Blodhgarm merely bobbed his head and departed towards an elf woman he seems to have become attatched too. Then as Eragon knew it would, the air above them began to beat down above their heads as Saphira sent him an image of herself flying directly above them. _Saphira that is extremely frustrating! would you please land?_

A throaty laugh was heard from high above as she responded. _Very well little one.  
><em>Eragon looked up to see a giant blue mass, equal to the size of the ship if not bigger, scales glittering in the sun like hundreds of giant blue stars. _Saphira you really are beautiful. _

A great joy emanated from the great sapphire dragon as she responded. _Yes. i know. _Seconds later her massive form crashed into the water, flinging hundreds of droplets soaring into the air, glittering with the reflection of her scales. _well? come on then!_

A hearty grin broke his face as Eragon ran to the edge of the ship and swan dived into the vast ocean. a fearsom cold tore through his entire being as he hit the surface: the water was freezing. Eragon swam as fast as his body would allow to escape the water and be safe and warm once again astride Saphira. pure surprise seeped across their link as saphira plucked him out of the water and placed him on the hollow at the base of her neck. _Saphira! why didn't you tell me the water was so cold?_

her answer was warm and apologetic. _I am sorry little one, but i am a dragon. I do not feel the slightest chill in this water._

too cold to resond Eragon merely uttered a spell to drie and warm himself. "brisngr!" Not a second after the spell was uttered Saphira slashed her wings throught he air, rising them up on a powerful up draft. _I remember when that used to be difficult. _Eragon commented remembering the time long ago when they were both so young.

Saphiras answered in strong agreement. _I too Eragon. We have both learned a great deal and become different beings. both as individuals and as one._

Greatful for her upbeat thinking Eragon spoke with certainty. _You are right as always, partner of my mind and heart. I am sure we have nothing, but good times to come.  
><em>Their thoughts then fell into a comfortable silence as they surveyed their surroundings. Nothing but crystal blue ocean as far as the eye could see and the large boat several leagues behind them. Slowly a shape began to form on the horizon. a large green mass. _Eragon do you see that?_

his reply came with excitement and anxiety. _I can not see as well as you Saphira! Is that land?_

Saphira emanated pure joy as she answered._ Yes Eragon. Pure green land!_

The young rider was void of thought as he shouted in his head as well as out loud. _"Quickly saphira return to the ship! We must notify the elves of our discovery! I will contact Blodhgarm." _Eragon then cast his mind back to the ship, searching for the musical thoughts he now knew so well. Blodhgarm spoke first in a questioning tone. _Shadeslayer? Why are you contacting me in this manner? What has transpired?_

Unable to contain himself Eragons excitement poored into the mental link as he answered. _Blodhgarm! I could not wait until we returned to tell you! Saphira and I have spotted land ahead! If we continue on in the direction we are headed we will reach the isle early tomorrow morn._

An equal level of excitement was relayed as Blodhgarm sung his answer._ This is indeed tremendous news! I will notify the Eldunari and the other Elves._

Eragon answered in a hurry wishing to end the transaction and exchange theorys of what they may find with Saphira. _Very well. Saphira and I are almost back, tell the Eldunari that we are to hold a meeting in my cabin upon my return. We must discuss our next move._

_Yes shadeslayer. _Eragon and Saphira then fell into a joyful conversation of what may await them on the isle, as they quickly rushed back to the ship. To their surprise they arrived in half the time expected. Once Saphira was over the ship, Eragon perfomed an elegant leap and landed softly on the deck, motioning to Blodhgarm to follow him into his cabin.


End file.
